Bad at
by axsce
Summary: Kacchako Drabble Collection.


**1\. …Confirming**

* * *

"Well, how long have you been dating?"

"…I'm not sure." Uraraka slurred, a beer bottle at hand. It was half empty and her first time being introduced to drinking. She knew—deep down—that this wasn't a great way to pass the time but she finally finished her midterms and thought, ah, hell, why not have some casual fun with her peers?

But the questions were becoming invasive as the night continued, and though she felt physically calm her mind was escalating, eyes shifting their focus between Tsu, Mina, and Momo. She didn't realize she had let it slip that she _may_ have been seeing someone from their class but never thought she would admit to it publically. She just liked to keep some of her special things to herself, is all.

"What do you mean you aren't sure?" Mina pressed, a light pout on her face. "You can't just say you have a boyfriend and not tell us anything about it!"

"Mina, maybe Ochako isn't comfortable to," Momo chimed in, expressing concern.

"No, it's okay! I'm okay." Uraraka said, followed by a light hiccup. She brought the bottle up to her lips and took a small sip. She couldn't decide if she liked the taste or not but since Momo—with peer pressure—crafted the drink with her quirk, she didn't want it to go to waste.

"I'm a little curious to know, too, ribbit." Tsu said, ashamed. She crouched down by the couch with the other girls, a cup of tea at hand. She had declined the offer to drink with her friends but couldn't stay away from their get together, especially since most of the boys were off doing who knew what and left the girls to the dorms at peace.

Uraraka, feeling all eyes (even those not visible to her own) on her, began to twirl the bottle between her fingers. "Um, well, it's been a couple of weeks…" She admitted, tucking her brown curls behind her ears, feeling them beginning to burn at the tips just as her face began to flush. For all she knew, it could have been the alcohol she had, since she had absolutely no tolerance, and with that light liquid courage and her body warming up, it was becoming unbearable to deny anything further.

"Does he go here?"

"Do we know him?"

"C'mon, _spill_!"

Biting her lip, Uraraka took the last few gulps from her bottle to, at least, in that moment, tune out her friends from all of the questions. She had already regretted letting them know just the general information about her personal life but it was too late to jump ship.

"Um, I need to go to the bathroom!" The gravity user said loudly, sliding in her socks down the hallway towards her room. She could sense that footsteps were following her but didn't turn back, adjusting her impaired vision as best as she could to take her back to the comfort of her room.

She didn't reach the turn to get to her safety nest before she felt a familiar arm tug her into a familiar room that was not her own. With the door shutting abruptly, the brunette turned to see her kidnapper, Bakugo.

"You're here?" She asked, ignoring the intensity of his stare. Red eyes shifted to the door and the boy locked it, bringing his hand over her dry mouth. For a brief moment she could feel the dampness of his palms but ignored the sensation, understanding that he did so to avoid the others—who were eagerly making their presence known in the halls—from realizing he was still on campus, too.

"Oi, idiot, they're still within earshot. Shut up." He said, admittedly in his usual tone, but a bit lower. The brunette's small brows furrowed but she relaxed, giving in to his demand. The room wasn't spinning but she could feel her mind swirling reality just a tiny bit.

Once he could sense that the coast was clear, he released his hold on her mouth, and before she could utter a word again, he spoke up. "Your breath reeks. Were you _drinking_?"

"Mm, yeah," She laughed lightly, making her way towards the comfort of the teen's bed that she loved to huddle under after curfew. "But it's okay. I'm okay."

"Are you drunk?" He asked, anger boiling in the pit of his stomach. How dare she intoxicate herself! That's far from what his Uraraka would do. That's far from what a hero would do, at that!

"Nooooo." She stretched her answer, that dazed smile still on her face. "C'mere, Kacchan, I'm cold."

The blond stomped to the edge of his bed, a scowl ever more present. To say he was just pissed was an incredible understatement. "You idiot! If I hadn't of found you, you'd be dead! But since you're here now, I'm gonna kill you!"

"Stop being mean!" She whined, her hands already touching at his unmoving arms that remained by his sides. She interlocked her fingers with his, despite his hands being clammy. "I only had one. And things are a little difficult to stare at for too long right now, so sit next to me so I don't get dizzy." She said boldly.

One, two, and he was there, no reply to that fairly simple request.

"I heard some of what you were talking about." He said with crossed arms, feigning as though he _didn't_ enjoy the fact that—despite her condition—she was in his company. It wasn't like he _wasn't_ wandering the halls looking for his girlfriend after nearly burning down her door from no response or anything.

It wasn't like he _heard her admit they were together to her friends and nearly gave out his name in the process_. No, not at all. Bakugo would never.

"I didn't say it was you!" She justified, the red stain resurfacing on her cheeks.

"Well you should have! Now they'll think it's the fucking nerd!"

"I thought you wouldn't want me to say it!"

"Well, no, but if you had to then you should have!" He huffed, feeling the tips of his ears burn. Man, talking to a classmate versus talking to a girl in the way that he was now was such unfamiliar territory. He was not equipped for her antics!

Uraraka sighed, her head suddenly making itself very comfortable as she rested it on his shoulder. At the sudden contact he stiffened but remained where he was, silently waiting for her to speak. "I didn't wanna say it because I know you wouldn't have wanted me to." She said. "I wanna show you off! But I don't wanna draw attention to you if you don't want that."

"Listen here, round face. I don't care about what any of these fuckers think. But you're—"

"Special? Wonderful? Great? Awesome?" She offered faintly, egging him on to finish his sentence. He had never openly announced their relationship status anyway, which was a big reason for her to run off from admitting anything at all.

"…my _girlfriend_." He finished, after a long pause. "Did you need me to say that out loud that fucking badly?" He asked, clenching his jaw.

This was too much for the socially inept teen, who had finally admitted to someone he was seeing where they stood. Even though they had hung out on their own, and found ways to sneak around to spend time together, it was still immensely difficult for Bakugo to say what he had been doing and thinking all along.

"Yes." She said softly, encasing his right hand with her own, save for her pinky. "It means a lot more than you know."

"Then fine. Now you know. Even though you should've already known it, idiot."

She rubbed her fingers against his knuckles, her cheeks aching from how hard she was smiling. "It's just nice hearin' it," She admitted, pursing her lips. "And it's the first time you've said it, too."

She felt the fingers she was rubbing begin to hold her own firmly, encaging it back into his sweaty palm.

The boy merely grunted, allowing the silence fill his room.

* * *

 **A/N** : I have been fucking heavily with Kacchako lately and haven't had the confidence to dive into writing a multi-chapter story for them, but I decided to at least create a place to dump one-shots and fluff and all of that. I uploaded this on ao3 too so I will likely update on both! Let me know what you think, I really appreciate reviews. And I realize I have other works to update...but this was written out of the blue. Thanks again. :)


End file.
